The Sucky Smurfs, And Random Others
by Insane Dounut
Summary: what happens when you mix a few smurfs, Tekken and harry potter people together? i don't know eather so read and find out pls R
1. the insanity starts right now

A/N: yes I got this idea when mum was playing a Smurf game, I tried, lost and from now on they really, really suck. I don't own any one MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH -cough-  
  
Smurf one: -is singing a really freaky song- every body was smiiiiiling.  
  
Smurf two: -points at a large mob of people- look freak, lets play with them.  
  
Five other Smurfs: YAY!!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(Tekken mob point of view)  
  
Bryan: holy crap, what the hell are those blue things?  
  
King: -shrug- they seem to be singing some thing  
  
Jin: -blink- a war song maybe?  
  
Bryan: what ever it is they look too far away.  
  
Eddie: -blink-  
  
Xiayou: I think your cute n___________n  
  
Eddie: its caz' I'm black isn't it!  
  
Xiayou: .  
  
Hwoarang: err. Xiayou stay away from us you physco Chinese freak.  
  
Yoshimitsu: -meditating- -is not caring-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(Harry Potter point of view, yes THE Harry Potter)  
  
Harry: -lights a joint-  
  
Ron: dude what are those blue freaks  
  
Malfoy: dunno -is very high- man where did you get this stuff from dude.  
  
Ron: found it in professor Snaps office.  
  
Harry: wicked.  
  
All three of them: -nod's their heads to some rap song-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(Smurfs)  
  
Smurf four: look more people  
  
Smurf one: -sing song tune of voice- Fun.  
  
All smurfs start running over singing on the top of their voices-  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
(Tekken freaks)  
  
Jin: where the hell did those stoners come from -points at Harry who appeared next to him with Ron and Malfoy-  
  
Bryan: -covers his ears- ah.. The little blue thing can't sing for nuts.  
  
Eddie: -hands out ear plugs for the audience-  
  
Bryan: what about us?  
  
Eddie: -shrug-  
  
Bryan: -knocks Eddie out-  
  
Jin: THE SOUND. THE PAIN  
  
Every body but Yoshimitsu was cringing in pain from the smurfs happy, evil songs. Yoshimitsu was meditating so he couldn't hear them and the Harry potter mob was too stoned to notice, but laughed at the little dudes and the random pink rabbets which jumped across the screen.  
  
Smurf: hello come with us and have fun, we can sing around the camp fire and swap lame jokes. Fun, fun, fun,  
  
Smurf two: oh no smoking baaaad.wait is that weed.  
  
JC: yes, what do you think, is it lame, stupid, twisted, gay. please reply  
  
Bryan: -attacking any random person on set- WHY THE HELL DID I END UP IN A GAY FF  
  
Person; -shrug-  
  
JC: so what happens next, will the Smurf take the weed away and tell them off to rehab camp, I don't really know either so..yeah. lets see what my brain thinks of next. 


	2. the chapter known as number 2

A/N: I finally got around to writing this, so have fun reading it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{The Smurf's have taken the young random people to a special log cabin camp where they can't get stoned; the Harry potter mob might die from missing the pot.}  
  
Harry: Nooooooooooooooooo.  
  
Jin: you little freaks got us all here because of that stuff  
  
Draco: -dies from not having pot-  
  
Bryan: -kicks Draco's body out of the door -  
  
Yoshimitsu: -meditating-  
  
Xiayou: -dies because Eddy died after she -coughkissedcough- attacked him-  
  
Harry: you guy's are mutter's  
  
JC: -blink-  
  
Jin: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
  
JC: I wrote this gay ff so I'm here  
  
All: .  
  
Ron: your ff suck  
  
JC: I know, I know I've lost my touch...has any one seen Raziel?  
  
All: ....  
  
JC: never mind -.-'  
  
All: ....  
  
Hwoarang: -shivers-, so many people have died-  
  
Jin: you wet red sock  
  
All: ......................  
  
Bryan: all you little freaks, should go and stick *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeb* up your asses  
  
Yoshimitsu: -mediating-  
  
Ron: what the...  
  
Hwoarang: shut up you little red headed freak!  
  
Ron: - shout's out- bring it on red head! -For no reason-  
  
Hwoarang: D-O-N-T C-A-L-L M-E R-E-D H-E-A-D!!!!!!!!!! -Pounces on Ron-  
  
Ron and Hwoarang get into a large cat fight, not forgetting the red hair pulling and nail scratching, and yet they managed to keep their hair all neat, as Bryan and Jin placed bet's with Harry and Eddy, who seemed to of come back to life.  
  
Bryan: 50 BUCKS ON THE RED HEAD!  
  
Jin: um, which red head?  
  
Bryan:......BOTH!  
  
Harry: right.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After what seemed like five hours both red headed people finally stopped fighting, because Hwoarang broke a nail and Ron was fussing about with him.  
  
Ron: OMG your beautiful nail is broken  
  
Hwoarang: -screams-  
  
Eddy, Jin, Bryan, and Harry: .00'  
  
Smurf one: -sings as he unlocks the door from the out side-  
  
All: NOT THE SINGING!!!!!  
  
Smurf one: -enters- your rehab teacher is some one from a good school full of singing people  
  
Jin: ark.  
  
All: .  
  
As the door open's silence fall on the room as a dark figure walks into the room.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
JC: hahahahahaha find out who their teacher is in the next chapter.  
  
Smurf: -starts singing-  
  
JC: -pulls out a gun and shoot's the Smurf in the head-  
  
As JC leaves the room leaving the dead body of the Smurf on the wall with a clean hole in its head saying.  
  
JC: god their singing is annoying. 


	3. The Brain sucking mutant called Bryan!

A/N: I warn you, this FF includes Barney, so I'm sorry to say, but DON'T panic yet, he's only a tooth brush…yet.

All: -gasp-

The dark figure: BEHOLD ME!

All:…………………um we can't see you!

The dark figure: -annoyed cough- hello lights, when I said behold you're meant to turn the light on.

Light man: -shrug-

The dark figure: ok once more. BEHOLD ME!

All: -gasp-

Snape: YES IT IS ME! SNAPE! I AM YOUR REHAB TEACHER!

Ron: -dies-

Bryan: who the –beep- are you?

Harry: -whispers- he is the scariest person on earth.

Bryan: WHAT? I never 'eard of him! I 'm meant to be the scary one!

Snape: I just said who I was, now all of you scum get to work! I want the toilets cleaned and polished with your tongues!

Jin: I have demon blood in me, can I be excused?

Snape: yes, yes you may, because your farther, my boss would most likely kill me, so just use your tooth brush.

Eddy: WAIT! What about us!

Snape: -pull out a wand and kills Eddy-

Bryan: duuuuude! I want one! –Mumbles- then I would not have to pay all those damn bills off.

Hwoarang: man that sucks!

Bryan: hey Snape dude, I'm dead what about me?

Snape: in that case you can't taste any thing so you can clean two –walks off-

Bryan: who the hell does that oily freak think he is!

Ron: Er…professor Snape?

ten minutes later

All of them are cleaning the toilets with their tongues; Jin was using his Barney purple toothbrush.

Harry: ummm…who's not dead here?

All:……………… -shrug-

Bryan: I'm dead.

A passing Smurf: EWWWWWWWW THERE'S A DEAD MAN CLEANING OUR TOILETS!

All of a sudden a large crowd of smurfs come running up with cameras and film to catch a walking talking dead guy.

Bryan: awwwwwwwww crap

Hwoarang: -is laughing and rolling on the ground-

Harry: oooooooo a zombie!

Smurfs: -back off a little-

Harry: don't they eat brains and go "arghhhhhhhhhhhhh" with their arms extended and walk stupidly?

Bryan: -jumps up and grabs Harry by the shirt and shakes him- I DO NOT WALK STUPIDLY! IN ADDITION, I ONLY EAT BRAINS ON SUNDAY NIGHTS!

Harry: -mumbles- swwacrwe twhe smmmmups oww.

Bryan: what?

Harry: -mumbles loader- swcawre THE smmups ofw.

Bryan: nope sorry I understood the "the" but what was the rest?

Harry: scare the smurfs off

Bryan: I can't understand you.

Harry: -shouts- SCARE THE SMURFS OFF!

Bryan: nope can't quite catch it.

Harry: -screams- SCARE THE SMURFS OFF!

Bryan: I DON'T UNDER STAND YOU!

Hwoarang: -glass shattering scream-FOR GODS SAKE! HE SAID FREAK THE BLUE DUDES OUT!

Yoshimitsu: -wakes up- what the hell…

Jin: long story mate…

Yoshimitsu: -shrugs and goes back to meditating-

Bryan: -drops Harry and walks stupidly towards the smurfs making them run and scream-

Jin: watch out for that suddenly appearing rock that appears at bad times.

Bryan: -trips on a rock and ends up getting the Barney tooth brush stuck in his eye- OH MY GOD ARGHHHHHHHHH THE PAIN!

All: ……………… some one should help him!

Harry: yeah

All:………… maybe later

Bryan: I'M GETTING INFECTED BY THE HAPPYNESS OF THE TOOTH BRUSH ARRRRRRRRRGH

All: watch as Bryan stopped screaming and faced his back to them.

Jin: good lord! Hold me Hwoarang!

Hwoarang: -hugs Jin-

Bryan: - turn's around with his eyes crossed - I'm going to eat your spleen!

All: ahhhhhhhhh RUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!……

Bryan: I love you, you love me, were a big family!

Harry: hey lets lock him in the broom cupboard.

Draco: -falls into the room by the window- hey man that's a cool idea.

Harry: urn… I thought you guys where dead?

Draco: oh yes sorry! –Drops dead-

All: end up some how locking Bryan in the cupboard and locks it.

JC: any one seen-

All:Raziel?

JC: yeah!

Bryan: -from inside the cupboard- nof…Nowf frck offff

JC: -disappears-

All: -sit down and watch the cupboard in sudden fear-

Professor Snape: I have come in to see ho- OH MY GOD! THEIR CLEAN!

There was a sudden hushed silence even Bryan, who was locked in the cupboard, was quite-

Snape: well then…every one meet Hagrid he is here because he er… I felt like sticking him in here. Will you people accept that excuse?

All: -mumbles-

Jin: yeah-well fine just as long as he sleeps in the cub board.

All: -shiver violently as they ponder Hagrids fate-

Snape: okay then…hey where did that dead annoying person go, all the smurfs are screaming and running away about that he came back from the dead. –Pull out wand, which makes a large whooshing noise, also leaving the word "WHOOSH" in the air- I had better sort him out…

in a different time, place and well game

Turel: are you sure, this portal leads to the brothel? In addition, the alcoholics pub?

Dumah: yep! I am sure of it!

Kain: WELL LET ME THROUGH! I go first! –Sticks his chest out and pouts happily, as he walks through only to be followed by his own sons-

, back to the other time, place and fan fiction, also toilet-

Snape: -places hand on cub bored-

the hushed and hidden figures (not including Hagrid who was being questioned by eddy "dude your accent is boss! Bet the chicks dig ya?") in the room suddenly get a massive shock as a blinding flash above them go off and seven people fall to the ground one on top of the other

Kain: -screams- GET YOUR –BEEP- OUT OF MY FACE DUMAH NOW OR NO CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!

All: -suddenly go quite-

Zephon: this is not the brothel…and there sure isn't any Booze!

Melchiah: Yeah and there's like freaky stoned people here!

Jin: who are you?

Turel: dunno…I was never told! –suddenly a drum beats from no where-

Jin: -is confused…- I thought there was only meant to be us, Smurfs and the stoners?

Eddy: -shrugs-

Bryan: -suddenly fly's out of the closet and latches onto Melchiah's head and starts trying to suck out his brains-

Melchiah: OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! GET IT OFF!

Kain: -brushes the dust from the closet from his clothes and GASP beautiful hair- boys pull him off your brother

Yoshimitsu: what the f-?

Hwoarang: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG story…

Yoshimitsu: okay then –meditates-

All watch with amusement as the LOK people try desperately to pull the brain hungry Bryan off their bothers head (besides Kain who was tending to his hair)

Xiayou: I do not know why their even trying…he's such an arrogant basted, he is too proud he will not let go

Ron: -snaps his fingers and wriggles hips- Girlfriend I only meet him a few hours ago and I all ready know!

Kain: -sits down and pulls one of his many hidden large hip flasks out and sculls the whole lot in one hit- Mmmm… my only love!

Xiayou: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR ONLY LOVE!

Kain: Huh? I JUST fning met you!

Harry: er… just a little question…did you just kill my potion teacher?

Turel: -gives up along with his brothers trying bribing Bryan off- er… -kicks Snape- would you be upset if I said yes?

Draco: -starts bawling his eyes out- YES!

Ron and Harry: GOD NO!

Turel: well he's not breathing but it would have to be a no!

Hwoarang: how do you know?

Raziel: because he is standing behind you with a large glowing stick…

The entire Harry potter mob: -SCREAM!-

Kain: -knees him in the crown jewels and brings his knee up, knocking him senseless, grabbing his wand he snaps in two!-

Harry and Ron: falls to their knees groveling and kissing Kain boots-

Kain: OH GOD HELP! THEIR DROOLING ON MY BOOTS!

All: -burst into laughter, besides Kain, who was being drooled on. Ron and Harry because they where drooling on him. Eddy and Hagrid went off to a room together, Yoshimitsu, because he was sleeping. The smurfs where running away and locking all the doors and Bryan who was trying desperately to suck Melchiah's brain out with no hole. Therefore, the only person who was laughing was the janitor who was suddenly thrown into a nasty fit of coughing.

Jin: Hey, I think when Bryan gets back to normal that he wanted that glowing pointy stick!

Harry: it is a wand, let us say it together W-A-N-D

Hwoarang: god he's gonna be annoyed! Better watch out dude.

Dumah: Er…where are we?

Ron: -shrugs- dunno some really, really, short blue people with puffy white hats carried us here…after they caught us getting stoned.

Raziel: -sighs and sits down on a bed- well this cannot get any worse!

All: -wait for something to happen-

Raziel: as I said, nothing can get any worse!

Turel: can I help?

Raziel: may as well

Turel: -suddenly pulls off his clothes to expose large pink high heels, pink dress with a bow and a girly hair style- AMEBA!

Raziel: -passes out-

All: -stare at the strange looking vampire-

Ron and Zephon: -vomit violently-

.Day dream .

We are suddenly joined with Bryans daydream; he was skipping happily down a pink street singing to the little birds (pink) that sang happily with him, and then he saw a large smiling purple dinosaur (with boxing gloves), they linked arms and skipped happily down the road smiling as they went. This daydream suddenly bought our normal beloved nasty Bryan back to earth, screaming as he did so, UN latching his mouth from Melchiah's head.

Melchiah: YAY! –Suddenly gets knocked out cold from Ron who freaked out-

Bryan: -looks around, the Harry potter mob was cringing in fear and where hiding, as well as the tekken mob, also seeing that Kain's sons where terrified of evil looking man who apparently was dead where also cringing.

Kain: -cracks neck, jumps up and down on the balls of his feet, and goes loosey goosey-

Bryan: -stares at this man, then suddenly does his loud evil laugh, grabs Kain and slams him against the wall- trying to take my place as the assholes are you?

Kain: -is now unconscious-

Bryan: HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHA…

Vampire boys: YAY!

Jade: WOOT! It's all done, I felt like adding the LOK kids cause more people needed to die, if no one knows who they are then, well here's a little story about them. They are insane Vampires, Kain is the leader who has the perfect hair in the world, while the others are his sons and warriors. Sorry about taking so long.

Snake Edge: Murduk is gonna be in soon, don't fret.

Gia: Yes, the wonderful things that happen when Weed is involved.


	4. EXPLODING XIAYOU'S!

A/N: YAY! CHAPPY! Okay um… I really don't have any ides for this one, so if it suddenly becomes random, well then you just gonna have to suffer. enjoy!

.The Smurfs were in a large group, planning some happy and yet evil plan, to destroy the man called "The-unnamed-Walking-dead-man-with-scars-and-who-likes-alcohol". Oh if only you knew how evil the schemes where, if only you knew….

Papa Smurf: So, our songs don't work, how in the world are we going to defeat "The-unnamed-Walking-dead-man-with-scars-and-who-likes-alcohol". Oh professor Snape how can we defeat it!

Snape: -strokes his extremely oily hair- Hrm… I have a plan!

Papa Smurf: Ah! What is it!

Snape: to have a plan!

Papa Smurf: -.- well that's just beautiful, isn't it!

. ": " Blah blah blah blah random other symbols.

.Back with the boys in rehab.

Harry: -is covered in blood- well… that was…er…strange

Ron: yes it was… wasn't it?

All stare in disbelief.

Kain: she didn't blow up then, did her…taking four of my sons with her?

Hwoarang: er… I might see that again…

FLASHBACK

Xiayou: I like you 00! Marry me!

Zephon: Er… I'm not really…you know…Mortal…so no.

Xiayou: -starts screaming and crying-

Jin: She scrambling my brains!

Bryan: DAMN IT! I WANTED TO EAT THOS- I mean OW!

Melchiah: -runs over to drag the screaming Zephon away-

Rahab and Dumah: -joins Melchiah in pulling him away-

Yoshimitsu and Kain: -suddenly wakes up-

Kain: SHE'S GONNA BLOW!

Xiayou: -head explodes, turning Zephon, Melchiah, Dumah and Rahab in to mush-

Harry: -is covered in blood- well… that was…er…strange

END FLASHBACK

Raziel: -starts crying- WHY! WHY MY SIBBLINGS!

Hagrid: It' for the best. I'm sure' of It'

Kain: these are the times you need to be stoned…

Ron: -starts crying- if only we had some weed!

Harry: -pats Ron on the back-

Eddy: I'm gonna puke! –Starts throwing up-

Jin: Hey! I thought she loved me!

All: -stare-

Jin: hey it's hard for me to get a girlfriend!

Tekken mob: -nod in agreement-

.Back with the smurfs….

Papa Smurf: so that's it we call our supreme leader and get our almighty leader to get rid of "The-unnamed-Walking-dead-man-with-scars-and-who-likes-alcohol".

Snape: Um… are you sure that's a good idea?

Papa Smurf: yes, it's the only way.

Snape: then we must call him then…-picks up phone and dials number-

Phone rings……………

Supreme leader: DAD SHUT UP ALREADY! NO MORE OF THOSE STORIES DAMN IT!… What do you want and make it quick I have a lot of orders to fill out!

Snape: Er…Santa? Is that you?

Supreme leader: DAMN IT SNAPE! You called my damn cell! Of course it's not Santa!

Snape: -sigh of relief- oh good, I know I'm on the naughty list…any way we've got a little bit of a problem…

Raziel: So…I know this may say strange but I can see all of these blue guys with white hats coming closer, and well they can't camouflage for nothing.

Turel: what's wrong Raziel don't you like blue? –Snicker-

Raziel: -glare-

Harry: -pushes both out of the way- I think that this is a set up, one made by DUN DUN DUNNNN! Voldemort!

Ron and Draco: -shiver- IT'S HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED DAMN IT!

Harry: he might have large amounts of snakes coming soon! Good thing I know snake language! SLITHER-SLITHER-SLITHER-HISS-HISS! HAHAHAHAHA none of you can talk it!

Bryan: yeah I can, it's easy that language… it's really called BULLST! –Cracks him in the face-

Kain: -Grins- I have a new minion!

Bryan: Hell no! –Punches him out cold-

Eddy: why y'know, are you y'know worried?

Harry: Because if he knows I'm in here, he'll burn the place to the ground just to destroy me!

Bryan: -looks at Hwoarang who nods in agreement and grins from ear to ear-

.The smurfs and "The other crew" start walking to wards the front door of the cottage….

Snape: -cringers in fear as he slithers on the floor- is it vital to have more people here? I mean if some thing goes wrong, I mean we could just kill him!

Papa Smurf: I like our lords idea, driving "The-unnamed-Walking-dead-man-with-scars-and-who-likes-alcohol" insane is a good idea…but why more people?

Supreme leader: (is completely dressed head to foot in robes) one because the female will drive him insane, two because I know the dead man and three because it's so boring.

As they reach the front door it is sharply opened with a crash and a bang and a crumpled figure waving a tiny white flag vigorously covering his eyes, was suddenly thrown out of the door…

Harry: please don't hurt me! Please take me away from all of this! I won't smoke dope again I mean it, I have a lighting shaped scar on my head!

Supreme leader: -grins- ah I have many scars on me! –Throws all his robes off-

Harry: -gasp- Santa?

Kazuya: ((did you think it was Barney? Huh huh?)) -Hits himself on the head repeatedly- Oh for the devils sake! –Makes a lighting bolt come from the sky to turn Harry into a little burnt pile- I'M NOT SANTA!

Lee: -who had been beside him the whole time- Actually you do look like him when you screw up your eyes…

Kazuya: SANTA IS AN OBEASE ENGLISH MAN WITH A WHITE BEARED AND IT WEARS RED!

Lee: see you do look like him!

Kazuya: -screams-

Papa Smurf: I think you need to meet the…stoners, alcoholics, sex cravers, Ex-cons, nudists, mentally inane, burglars, drink drivers, dead, serial killers, laugh-a-holics, Satan worshipers...

Kazuya: wow these guys are players

Papa Smurf: …drug sellers, drug users- Oh I'm so sorry I was still reading out the list. –Pulls out an EXTREMLY LONG list of bad and naughty things- what was that?

Kazuya: I said wow these guys are players.

Papa Smurf: no; guy. The one named Bryan, has done all of this…the others are in there because we needed test experiments.

Kazuya: -.- oh this is going to be fun…

Papa Smurf: I know!

Lee: -opens the door- what the hell…

All that had just appeared look in horror as they look at the mess of blood and brain! Yes I said brain.

Papa Smurf: Hey! That guy with the white hair isn't meant to be here!

Kain: really?

Papa Smurf: yeah.

Kain: oh… com' on boys time to disappear –suddenly disappears with Raziel and Turel, also a large amount of blood and brains also disappeared-

Hwoarang: what the hell…

Kazuya: -is getting over from shock- um… okay then…I AM THE ONE THE ONLY-

Ron: Santa?

Kazuya: -smacks himself in the head- NO! I can't be bothered saying anything so, any way I am going to read out a list of people who should be here then I am going to invite more people to drive Bryan insane!

Bryan: great…more weirdoes'… just as long as their not as bad as Xiayou

Lee: don't worry she even scares Kazuya, ever since his devil side you know…did it with her… he still needs to sleep with the nightlight on.

Kazuya: -kills lee- any way, this is the list. –Continues to read out a list-

Okay then …

Bryan. –Groans from all-

Yoshimitsu… Huh…he's here? Okay then, any ways

Ron

Hwoarang

King-

Hwoarang: he was here? ((see A/N –wink-))

King: roar

Kazuya: okay then any way…um…

Harry

Draco

Hagrid…who the hell is he?

Jin… -rereads-

Jin…JIN? WHAT THE HELL?

Jin: er… hi dad…he he… -anxious laugh-

Kazuya: I should have known... okay any one who wasn't read out can go explode.

Eddy: WHAT? –Explodes-

Papa Smurf: I think they need a maid too…

Bryan: -grins and has a little "day dream"-

Kazuya: okay then… well this is the list of people who are now joining us!

Murduk,

Murduk is a savage man who is extremely large and aggressive

Murduk: I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!

Kazuya: -.- yay more blood… -pulls out a party whistle and blows-

Lee: I want one! –Rips it off him and runs around in little circles blowing it-

Kazuya:…

Lee,

Lee will also be joining you because I'm totally sick and tired of him annoying me!

Lee:… Woops….

Kazuya:

Nina,

Nina is a woman with large boobs; and a bad taste of clothes that expose too much flesh; she will be the new maid.

Nina: thanks… -looks around- OH GOD! NOT BRYAN!

Bryan and Harry: -drool-

Kazuya:

Lei,

Lei is a failed cop who has a very "workaholic" life style, he is an alcoholic who hates Bryan because he is on the top of character usage while Lei is on the bottom next to combot.

Lei: YOU!

Bryan: -giggles-

Kazuya:

Anna,

Anna needs no introduction; she is Nina's sister…

((There is now may I add a large amount of drool on the floor.))

Kazuya:

Jack 5 and Prototype Jack- ((or PJ as I will now call him))

Bryan: -screams-

Kazuya: -Smiles-

Jack 5 is a very weak type of robot and well is a strange, strange thing.

Jack 5: -beep boop-

Kazuya:

Steve Fox,

World know boxing winner guy, he has a corny accent!

Steve: not even a work out!

Kazuya:

Dante,

Dante is from a completely different game, his brother Virgil he's in here too……Dante? Vergil? ……….. What the hell? Who the hell wrote this with red crayon?

JC: -smiles innocently-

Dante: YO MAN WHERE THE PARTY AT! –Looks around- oh great…more stoners and I thought I was bad with drugs! –Sees Nina- wow Baby!

Vergil: oh god, why me! Why can't I be dead already!

Kazuya: -reads down the list- no… no way am I reading any more I do not want other people from different games to appear! I mean come on! Wakka, Lulu? From final fantasy 10? Get real!

JC: fine

Jade: -SCREAM!- OMFG! THAT WAS LIKE SO LONG! I'm SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! And that's the rest of the chapter! I should really be getting a lot more of the characters out and talking man, because it just sucks with Bryan being the main character, and now that my other favorite Kazuya's in here oh god every one else may as well blow up.

King: roar?

Jade: ah yes you… I kinda fully forgot about him, sorry to all king fans I didn't mean too I kinda lost count with all the new charters in there. From now on, if people die they stay dead ((unless I really need them alive again)) and no more different people from different games, ((unless I need them)) it's getting too confusing now! Even for me! So yeah hopefully this is going to be better then before and yeah hopefully funnier.


	5. Hwoarang likes chicken

Enjoy!

.Five hours later we join them again, ((oh my god why did I write another chapter I have no ideas!)). Okay any way here is the newest chapter out man! We now join a group of bored looking people who are playing cards around a large table..

Bryan: -has a little green poker hat on- HA I win again, come on take it off!

King: -rips Bryan's arm off-

Bryan: dude! In strip poker you're meant to take everything off! A mask is clothing.

King: roar…

Bryan: fine

Murduk and Draco: … you understand him?

Steve: I can't

.On the other side of the cabin Anna and Nina are talking while Harry and Hwoarang are drooling.

Anna: hey Nina does this dress make my butt look huge?

Nina: no bigger then your huge head!

Harry: OOOoHhhh cat fight!

Hwoarang: raw! XP

Nina and Anna are now wrestling on the ground; Dante has pulled out a video camera and is filming the whole thing. Jin and Vergil are having a little conversation to their self's in the darkest corner.

Jin: I hate my family; it's all my dads fault that I'm like this.

Vergil: ah yes I had a hit man called Arkham, I swear to god that he had a thing for me! And don't get me started on lady!

.We are cut off to join PJ and Jack-5 having a VERY technical conversation with Lei, lee and Ron..

Lee: okay PJ and Jackie boy, because me and lei have the same name doesn't mean that we are the same people.

PJ: are we correct? –Squeak- you are Lee? -Points at Ron-

Lee: No I'm Lei-

Lei: hey I'm Lei!

Ron: I thought you were Jackie Chan?

Lei: no I'm not

Jack-5: so –points at Ron- you are Jackie Chan?

Ron: no he's Jackie Chan

Lee: really?

Lei: hey? Am I Ron?

Ron: -points at Yoshimitsu who is currently asleep upside down on the roof- I thought he was Ron?

PJ: CONFUSED, CONFUSED, CONFUSED! –BEEPS-

Jack-5: -BEEPS- OVER LOAD! –Explodes-

Bryan: -from across the room- oh that's great! I don't have to mess around with his wires when he's turned off now! –Sulks and throws his hat off-

Nina: great I have to clean that up!

Steve: why don't we call Doctor B?

Yoshimitsu: -falls from ceiling- Daddy! I'll call him! –Calls Doc. B-

Doc. B.: -crashes through the door- you called? –Giggle-

Every one in the room stops and stares at the new comer, who is being followed by a kangaroo and a dinosaur in rainbow boxing gloves

Doc. B: -pulls out a little control and presses a very big and shiny red button, withboxinggloves-

Jack-5 suddenly flies back together, now every one is staring with their mouth opened as doc. B. laughs like an idiot and escapes viva the window, with his boxing minions.

Harry: what just happened?

Yoshimitsu: ((I'm gonna miss ya buddy, -sniff-)) -runs after his daddy, never to been seen again-

Hagrid: well, we erm.. Better y'know get this fuddle of a mess cleaned up!

Anna: that's Nina's job! –Points at her sister-

Nina: fine

.in two hours the place is spick and clean, and many men are gawping at Nina's cleaning outfit.

Murduk: Woof man! –Rips his shirt off, exposing his hairy chest-

Nina: ewww…

Bryan: undead guy! -Rips his head off-

All: ewww…

Bryan: what?

Snape: -enters room- what the? Okay any way, because I haven't been able to do this yet I will be getting us all in a small…large group and talk about why we are here, okay every one sit in a circle!

.All eventually end up sitting in a circle Draco sits next to Mr. Snape while Bryan tried sitting on Nina's lap, and is well now sitting in a crumpled little heap.

Snape: okay then, Lee would you like to start us off?

Lee: -gets up- I'm here because I like to tell my random girlfriends that my name is Dante.

Dante: you joking right?

Lee: no, I also wear woman's clothing…

All: -stare-

Snape: …next…

Steve: I'm here because I can't get my damn boxing gloves off! And I'm mentally scared from my corny accent!

Murduk: I'm here because I'm too aggressive to be out and wild.

Jeff Slater: -from outside the window- Com' on man! I want a rematch!

All: -stare-

Jeff: fine I'm going –runs off-

Lei: I'm a workaholic and I'm depressed about my girlfriend leaving me.

Anna: hey! She was called Xiayou wasn't she?

Lei: -goes red- NO!

All: -snicker-

Harry: I'm here because I have no parents-

Steve: god that orphan story is getting annoying!

Harry: -.- and well I'm a goodie to-shoes and I need to be taught how to be bad.

Bryan: -grins- that's an easy wish.

Anna: I'm here because I just want to be badder then my sister.

Nina: I'm here because I wear skimpy clothes and I'm not really y'know a good assassin, I mean come on! Have you tried killing some one in high heels!

All: -agree-

Jack-5: -insert mechanical sound here-

PJ: -makes a louder mechanical sound-

Snape:…next…-stares at Draco-

Draco: I'm here because I stole Dante's looks…or was that Lee's?

Vergil: I'm here because I stare at people to kill them, and because I have to live with being MR. POPULARS twin.

Dante: I'm here because I take drugs to keep me sane, no really I drug my self from being my insane self –takes out a pill packet-

Snape: NO NO NO! No drug taking while you're here give it to me!

.Dante then opens his over coat which doing so makes a lot of pill packets fall out, piling all the way to his knees, with no one looking Bryan steals a few packets..

Ron: I'm here because I need to be here, I'm Harry's bum buddy and I have no self identity, I'm Harry's biggest copy cat, but with red hair.

Hwoarang: I LIKE CHICKEN!

All: -agree-

King: roar, roar, roar.

Hagrid: I'm a misfit' and I drin' too much…I have pets', of many different type's and my jacke't hold' many pocket's', so many' pocket's'…-glassy look-

Anna: -whimper-

Snape: any one else?

Bryan: Hey-

Snape: good no one left! Now we get onto rehab exercises tomorrow get some sleep! I'll give you some time to get to know each other more –Leaves-

Bryan: But…I didn't get a turn!

Jin: neither did I!

Bryan: who cares?

Snape: -reappears- BED! –Disappears-

Steve: suckage…

All of a sudden the lights turn off leaving every one to scramble to their beds, it's a shame that there are onlyelevenbeds and seventeen people, Hagrid decides to avoid the cupboard at all costs, I mean come on who knows what Zombie Bryan did in there?

Anna: THERES SOMETHING IN MY BED!

King: rooooooaaaaaar….

Dante: luck, lucky man…

All of them eventually fall asleep, Hagrid on the floor with Jin, while king is curled up at the end of Anna's bed, and Bryan did try to do this to Nina's bed but got flogged, and so he is now sharing a bed with Jack-5… oh dear lord…

JC: Well that one's done…

Bryan: why didn't I get to say why I was at rehab for?

JC: well for starters we'll be there all day, and well it's a very long list. I sure our fan's don't want to know about your nudist streak…no….no we really don't want to know it. Wow that was long i need to stop writtng long stories, i was going to say something but i forgot it, Good night.


	6. Murduk and Hagrid? brothers?

**UP DATE!**

I'm sooo sorry about putting two chapters into the one thing… any way, so I deleted it and fixed it, now this is the way it was meant to be at the start, I'm really sorry if it caused some confusion, I really am! Oh yeah, because I deleted the last chapter, I kinda also deleted the um… reply's that I wrote to every one, I'm sorry for that too - -'any way so sorry again, enjoy!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay! This is a brand new chappy and well such fun! There is a warning to this one… a very big warning; Barney is in this…not as a toothbrush…I warn you, I really do.

Professor Snape walks into the room, only to be shocked to find a very large amount of nuts, bolts and wires which did belong to Jack-5 scattered around Bryans bed, the biggest giveaway to this was well there was a robotic head in Bryans bed that did look oh so strangely like Jack-5

Snape: okay all rise and shine... oh god Bryan… please tell that those nuts and bolts did not belong to Jack-5!

Bryan: -looks innocent- maybe….. ((Bye, bye Jack-5))

Snape: fine… every one get out there all ready in 5! Get ready for some physical work ladies!

((Five minutes later))

.we join a line of tired looking people, yet there were some gaps, the day would have been quite nice if it wasn't for the large dark clouds ahead.

Snape: -is looking down a very long line of people, a few very missing- where is Bryan, Dante, Harry, Draco and Lee?

Nina: playing golf, sir as Bryan said…

Snape: oh god! –Gets a sudden image of Bryan bashing Dante, Harry, Draco and Lee to death with a gold club-

back at the cabin

Bryan: no… look Lee you're holding the pole all wrong, here let me help-

Snape: -bursts in the room- STOP IT FURY!

All: -look at him strange-

Snape: oh…-looks at the boys with golf clubs in their hands looking puzzled- I thought you were killing them?

Bryan: well I am, these guys suck at golf…

Dante: -hisses-

Snape: WHY ARE YOU MEN NOT OUT SIDE!

Lee: well you did say be out there at five and well, it's only eight o'clock in the mourning, we still have time!

Snape: -smacks himself in the head then grabs Lee's golf stick, breaks it in half- I MENT MINUTES! –Throws the stick away, which accidentally hits Draco in the head, killing him instantly-

Draco: I WILL BE ADVENGED! –Gawk!- ((catya later))

Dante: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, -eye twitches-

Snape: er…OH NO MY ONLY LOVE IS DEAD!...-looks back at the boys- GET OUT THERE NOW!

All walk out side, only to get into line to find Snape wearing the weird fancy jockey pants, a whip and a puffy t-shirt, who was trying to ignore the fact that every one was laughing their heads off.

Snape: ATTENTION! Now, you sleazy slimy maggots-

Vergil: um… I'm actually half demon!

Jin: -blinks and mumbles- there's more?...

Snape: -smacks Vergil across the face with the whip- I DON'T CARE! Now because you are so unfit------

Vergil: oww…-sniff- mummy…

-All of the tekken trained and extremely fit fighters raise an eyebrow, this also included Dante because, well being the demon hunter that he is has to be fit for his job-

Snape: -continues- I have an extra helper, a proper trainer, here he is!

-A sudden happy voice erupts from the side of the cabin singing on the top of "its" lungs 'I love you, you love me!'-

Every one, I mean every one gasps in horror as an obese, giant, purple dinosaur runs around from the side,

Jin: -whimper- daddy?...

back at Kazuya house

Kazuya is sitting at the kitchen, his boots place on the polished table, reading a news paper upside down and back to front, written in German.

Jun: Honey, have you seen Jin?

Kazuya: no…… -his super sensitive hearing picks up his son's plea; Kazuya grins, licks his fingers and turns the page-

back to the action

Hwoarang: -instantly falls in love with barney-

Barney: HI kids!

Steve: NOOOO! -Pulls his boxing gloves tighter, which made him explode, I have no idea how, but he does- ((-cries- he's a fav' character! Well not really))

Nina: STEVE MY BABY BOY!

Bryan: -wraps his arms around Nina's shoulders- don't worry we can make another one, and if you really want we'll name him Steve 2 along with his thousand of siblings!

-Bryan is now a crumpled heap on the floor-

Barney: -stares- okay every one, time to do some exercise Dough!

Hwoarang: -is staring lovingly at barney-

Anna: -silently cries to herself- how could you! –Slaps Hwoarang and runs off crying-

Hwoarang: . what the hell was that for?

Snape: so Barney are you okay? –Pats arm- I'll just leave you to it then… –runs off screaming "I TOUCHED IT I TOUCHED IT!"-

Barney: well now, let's start with some dancing!

Lei: -passes out-

Bryan: -whimpers and hides behind king-

.Kazuya's house.

Kazuya: -is using his demon powers to watch what is happening- BWHAHAHAHAHAHA HE HAS A WEAKNESS!

Jun: honey buns!

Kazuya: -suddenly becomes slack- oh dear god no…

Jun: I made you some muffins!

Kazuya: -smacks himself in the head-

.the losers.

Dante: -stares at Barney- I LOVE YOU! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN! –Clings to barney-

All: -stare in horror-

Vergil: I am not related to that thing…

Barney: awww… he loves me!

Murduk: -is vomiting violently-

Hwoarang: -clings to Barney's leg and starts leg humping him-

Barney: Ewww –shakes Hwoarang off- okay let's start dancing –turns some music on- okay every body one two three…

Nina: bite me

King: roar

Harry: that's a fantastic idea king! Let's all run away to the cabin now and lock the door!

Every body: -runs extremely fast to the cabin, leaving Barney behind going "awww… are we playing hide and seek?"-

.back in the cabin.

Ron: dude lock the doors before it can come in!

Lee: I agree!

Mostly every body is inside the cabin, besides Snape, Barney and Anna… who had run off crying, some where….

Ron: -rushes up to the door and locks it, then for extra measures he pushed Bryan's cupboard against the door as well-

Murduk: hey ya' know did you lock the door properly?

Ron: yep!

Dante: -walks in via the back door- Hey all! I got locked out so I came in the back way! XP

Murduk: -glares at Ron-

Ron: Eeep…

Lei: fine! I'll close the back door! –Closes it and locks it, piling Jack-5's remains against it-

All of a sudden there was a crash of thunder, a flash of lighting and then it started to pour down with rain.

Bryan: -screams and hides under Vergil's overcoat-

Vergil: -blinks- what the hell?

Bryan: -is starting to mumble and froth at the mouth- ARGH! I HATE THUNDER! Horrible… daddy…memories!

All: -stare-

Murduk: Ah… yes the memories…

**FLASH BACK**

Murduk is sitting in front of a large fire, with his parents? There is also another child, who has a large beard, the strange thing is that they are about two years old…

Murduk: GIMMI' MY TOY BACK HAGRID!

Hagrid: NO! BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Murduk: -pulls Hagrids beard- HAHAHAHAHA, I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!

Hagrid: -smacks Murduk back which starts a large punch up-

Mummy: awww… aren't they so cute daddy?

Daddy: awww… that's what I call brotherly love!

**END FLASH BACK**

Nina: WHOA! You're related to that thing Murduk?

Hagrid: it's tr'ue that's w'hy I'm so hairy'!

Dante: But…but he's black!

Murduk: Mummy always like strange things…

Hwoarang: CHICKEN! BWARK BWARK!

All: -shiver-

JC: Pah, I started to get bored with that chapter so I stopped it, so um yeah I was kinda shocked when I found out that Hagrid and Murduk are related, whoa dude didn't see that one coming XD. Sorry about taking so long with that one guys, busy with school and that. I guess I better start writing the other chapter then huh? Bye all!


	7. The day Barney turned to goo

REVIEWS!

Pagemathews: thank you! Um, I don't know what you mean with the drug question though. Um…I live in Australia mate, XD but it's funny that you ask because nearly every one who I like just meet always ask if I'm Canadian XD because apparently I have a Canadian accent, it's happens all the time! It's nice to know that you'll keep reading.

Getemono: thanks for the encouragement! I'm gonna put more Barney stuff in here and hopefully some smurfs! Because the title is really "the sucky smurfs, and random others" have you notice that they kinda all died and that I went off track with the rehab thing? 00' dude! How could you offend me with that? Any way here it is!

Hurky doesn't know: here's the new chapter for ya!

Keep the reviews coming people! You make me smile!

……………………………………..

YAY! New chapter

I was walking home one day after work and I heard laughter and screaming coming down a street that I always walk past, so being human, being insane. I decide that I had to look and to my not surprisement… stuff…that there were five little children in all their cuteness were playing in a large puddle on the road…and smacking each other with an inflatable chair… and with all this cuteness I started to think to my self…. "I really, really don't want children"

Nah jokes XD but any way, after being inspired with all the loveable cuteness and bashing I thought to my self, "Wow this would make a fantastic chapter!"

Nah jokes again! I'm just gonna get random people hurt with a inflatable chair XD.

E NJOY!

Oh yeah by the way, when did Murduk become Australian? No seriously, people who walk down the street sure as hell don't look like that! I mean come on I don't look like that! And I'm not THAT hairy! Well not that hairy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lei: hey! While where on the matter of flash backs I have a very interesting story!

All: -groan-

**FLASH BACK**

Lei is on top of a large bus which is speeding down a busy street, lei is fighting with some one at the moment, on top of the bus…which is speeding down the freeway may I add again…damn idiot.

Lei: whoa-kung-pow-ness-stuff!

Ron: 00' whoa dude you need to chill out! Just because I missed the damn bin with the piece of paper doesn't mean to chuck a hissy fit!

Lei: FLEES! I will arrest you!

Ron: this is not good…

**END FLASHBACK **

Lee: huh? Why the hell did we watch that for?

Bryan: hey lets watch Anna and Nina's flash backs

**FLAS-**

Nina: ARGH! NO, NO, NO, NO! We are not watching the shower flash back! ((Tekken 2 for those that don't remember or didn't play it))

All: awww…

Anna: shame… hey I still have the photo! –She pulls out a photo-

Bryan: MINE! –Yanks the photo and shoves it in his pocket-

Jin: hey what about that Vergil and Dante? We just met them I think it's only fair to see a flash back from them!

Dante: YAY!

**FLASHBACK**

Dante: so my mother's amulet was the key that unlocks the demon world!

Vergil: ARGH! NOT AGAIN!

Arkham: oh veeeeeeeergil! My darling evil master! –Walks out wearing a tutu- its ballerina practice! and after that we can play Barbie dolls!

Lady: you know nothing! How would you know what family is! You're a demon!

Dante: XB MUFFENS! –Suddenly pulls out an inflatable chair- YAYAYAYAYAY!

Vergil: AHHH! STOP THE DAMN FLASHBACK!

**END FLASHBACK**

Hwoarang: 00' nice one idiot!

Jin: er…

Vergil: -is now hiding under his overcoat with Bryan- (now how would that work?)

Inflatable chair: (squeak)

Harry: huh? How did that get here?

Dante: -tries to look innocent, but fails horribly - CHAIR! HOW I MISSED JOO! -hugs chair-

Inflatable chair: (squeak)

Hagrid: th'at soun'd? it's li'ke 'te'ddy! D'AMN Y'O'U MU'RDUK"! –Punches Murduk out-

Murduk: -is knocked out-

PJ: (beep) JANE? (Beep)

**FLASHBACK**

Jane: Jack-5?

PJ: (beep)

Jane: you're not Jack-5! –Starts crying-

PJ: (boop…?)

Bryan: ah, who cares about the damn robots flash back!

**END FLASHBACK **

All: agree

Ron: hey is this like a flash back chapter?

King: …?

Lee: -smoothes his hair- I don't know but… I'm gonna go find some prostitutes outside, hope Kazuya doesn't mind me boring his car (Lee walks to the door, opens it stares out side then suddenly slams it shut again, only to run and hide under Vergil's overcoat)

Murduk: hey man, what the hell are ya doing?

Lee: I DON'T THINK JC LIKES ME!

Nina: what makes you say that?

Lee: because Barney is like outside, signing and dancing, waving his arms around like a loser!

King: roar!

Jin: yeah, I forgot all about him to.

Harry: -Starts crying- I WANNA GO HOME!

Snape: BWHAHAHAHA not until you learn to get off the drugs! That's what rehab camps all about!

Lei: how did you get here?

Snape: when you were watching PJ's flashback.

Inflatable chair: (squeak)

Jin: so I was wondering what happens in the 6th book?

Harry: huh, you mean Harry Potter?

Bryan: -who has seemed to of gotten over his panic attack- you read Harry Potter?

Jin:……………………………..NO!

Bryan: good……………………….. I mean it's not like I read it every night and it's not like I'm secretly a Harry Potter fan………………………………………Ignore that -.-

Jin: me neither….

Hwoarang: hold on…. Aren't I meant to hate you?

Jin: Crap… I was hoping you forgot!

Hwoarang: why you little sissy boy Kazama! –suddenly pounces on Jin and starts a large fight-

Lei: hold on… is Barney dangerous?

Harry: -starts crying- you've seen him! Of course he is!

Lei: well I better arrest him –walks over to the door, and is followed by Bryan- I will arrest this evil vermin –opens door and is framed by the lighting background- and get a promotion!

Bryan: -suddenly shoves Lei out side and locks the door behind- oh well…he will be missed…

Lei: -from outside- DAMN IT BRYAN! YOU SON OF A LET ME IN...Oh hi…….oh god…please no….don't do that….ARGHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden Auron from final fantasy 10 appears.

Auron: and here ends a story, the story of….tight ass, no wait sorry Lei.

Nina: -moves up to Auron- you know…I always had a thing for older men -

Auron: ewww…..-disappears-

Nina: -cries-

Vergil: hey Nina, I've always had a thing for maids!

Nina: -stares- hey actually you're not that bad looki-

Dante: -bashes his brothers head in with the inflatable chair- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Vergil: -is knocked unconscious-

Nina: finished already? Please!

Hagrid: I t'hin'k t'hat t'he th'ing' 'is' tr'yin'g t'o get' in'!

All of a sudden, because I said so, the door was opened from out side. In entered Barney the dinosaur. The large main mob of this story suddenly started running around like it was the end of the world. Some one at home was watching in with his demon powers, but because he was in a bubble bath playing with his Heiachi plushie and rubber duck, he thought he'll finish his bath before he'll settle the mess.

Nina: Bryan…because we might die in like two seconds, I just wanted you to know…

Bryan: yes?

Nina: that I hate you.

Barney: hey boys and girls, you need to come out side and play with meeeeee! Because I love you, you love me…

Ron: oh god! I thought we were meant to be in rehab camp not death camp!

Barney and all his evilness suddenly launched the attack, while the poor survivor's were about to become Barney minions, the worst thing that could ever happen….

Kazuya: DAMN IT YOU LOSERS! COULDN'T YOU OF WAITED TWO SECONDS?

Kazuya had suddenly appeared wearing nothing but a towel, dripping with water and holding a scrubbing brush.

Kazuya: THIS IS A DAMN REHAB CAMP BARNEY! NOW BUGGER OFF, YOU'RE FIRED!

Barney: oh Kazuya, I know you're pulling my leg!

Kazuya: no, so pull your other leg and LEAVE!

Barney: oh…

Kazuya: FINE! –Suddenly out of no where a thunder bolt hits Barney, turning him into purple goo, with orange spots- DAMN IT! THE SKY IS MEANT TO BE SUNNY NOW!

The dark clouds suddenly disappeared, and the sky turned sunny.

Kazuya: now, let's try and get this crap back on track, the smurfs run this rehab camp and no one else, UNDERSTAND SNAPE?

Snape: -gulps- yes sir, I'll never invite anyone else, unless your permission, sir!

Kazuya: good, -looks around- now I'm going to finish my bath! And I better not be disturbed! –Kazuya leaves-

Snape: well… every one wasn't that scary!

Hagrid: W'hat? B'ar'ey o'r ka'zuy'a nak'ed?

All of a sudden, a massive laser beam shoots out of the air killing Hagrid instantly

Murduk: brother? BROTHER!

……………………………………………….

JC: Sorry about taking so long with that people, I've been so busy. School exams, working all week and I was in crutches last weekend and I did something to my thumb and it was all swollen and I couldn't type…lucky me! Well now things should go back to order, because the story is meant to be about getting stoned and the smurfs, so thanks to Kazuya we can start the story like nothing happened. Well my nose is blocked so I need to get some Vicks rub, so then I can be all better, thanks for the reviews again people! By the way if you want some thing to happen or any ideas you might want me to add, shoot and I'll see what I can do…read my devil may cry story people.


End file.
